Timely Magic
by happilee
Summary: Emma didn't know how she ended up at the Barrows. One moment she was just your average college student struggling with school, and the next she suddenly found herself being your average muggle struggling with this new reality called magic.


Disclaimer: I don't own HP. yeah.

Chapter 1:

She woke up and found herself in an unfamiliar bed. The room was small, but cozy. Seeing her glasses on the little table to her right, she grabbed it and readjusted her vision. Looking outside the window sill, she realized she was in the middle of a very large field with moonlight gazing over the crops.

'What in the world' she thought to herself.

Too shocked and confused, Emma did not know how to reaction to this.

How did she get here?

Where exactly was here?

Was she kidnapped?

If so how?

Millions of questions went running through her mind. Everything was too bizarre; it was easier for her to think that perhaps this was one of her lucid dreams where she was aware that she was indeed dreaming.

As her feet touched the floor, she felt the chill trace her skin. There was something eerily and different about this place. In the back of her mind, something told her that this wasn't a dream. Her senses seem to be too alert.

But if that was true, what exactly did happen?

She recalled packing her stuff in her room, and strangely after that, everything in her memory was hazy and felt distant. The next scene were gray events that just led her to this place she found herself in.

The room was dark. The only thing that guided her steps was the moonlight shining in the room and the light escaping from the door on the other side. As she walked her way there, she ran into something on the floor. She bowed down and felt the texture of a familiar object: the bag she was packing.

Deciding that staying in the room would not help her dilemma, she grabbed her rolling back pack and walked out the door outlined with light from the outside.

The hall was narrow and long. With her backpack rolling along, every step she took was followed by the creaking of the floors. She heard murmurs of voices from downstairs.

She decided her best option was the leave this strange house at best and find the nearest telephone booth. Trying to not to make any sounds while going down the creaking wood, she tip toed her way down. It was easier said than done, because her bag was heavy with her books and clothes.

Right when she was down to the last step, in her moment of relief, Emma accidentally dropped her bag with a loud slam.

'Shit' she cursed at herself mentally.

Looking up, she saw the strange group of people in the living room seize their conversation.

All eyes were on her. They were a strange group. Five to seven kids who looked her age, but probably younger, and a bunch of older men were surrounded in the living room in front a cozy looking fire place. There seemed to have been a meeting going on that she had interrupted.

An old man with a long white beard with twinkling eyes got up.

'Oh hello, I see you've awaken Miss' he greet with a warm smile. From his accent, she could definitely tell that he was British.

Scared to her bone for being in a house full of strange foreigners, she unconsciously took a step back.

'We don't mean any harm' the black haired man insisted.

There was an awkward silence.

'Maybe she doesn't speak English' she heard on the red head guys utter not so softly to a bushy haired girl.

Swallowing the lump that seemed to have formed in the back of her throat, she finally gathered the courage to speak up.

'W-where am I?' she asked. The hoarseness of her voice shocked her. It was huskier than normal, as if she hadn't spoken for a long time.

'I'm afraid I can't reveal you the exact information, but you are in London' he told her.

She was surprised by his answer; her eyes widened in disbelief. "That's a lie!"

A guy with an eye patch got up and glanced at her fiercely. 'And what makes you think that we'll be lying?' The edge in his voice made her flinch, but she quickly regained her composure and responded.

'Because I'm from the United States! I highly doubt that you guys could have even kidnapped me from New York and bring me all the way to here!' she sputter. 'Is this a joke!?'

'I'm afraid this isn't. We found you outside in the field three days ago unconscious. We were hoping you would give us answers as to how you got here. This isn't a place people are able to just get into you see…' the old man explained calmly.

'She clearly lying Albus, probably a Death Eater!' the eye-patched man spat with disgust.

Outraged by the man's uncalled for venom against her, she snapped back: 'I'm not lying! I don't even know what a Death Eater is!'

'Pst, as if we would believe that. Everybody knows what a Death Eater is!'

'She from America, maybe American wizards aren't aware of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named' a lady with pink hair reasoned.

'American _wizards?_' Emma echoed, 'you guys think you're wizards?' she asked incredulously.

'We don't _think_ we are one, we know. What are you a muggle?' the redhead questioned.

Emma gave her a blank look. 'Muggle? Is that some British slang?'

Her response seem to have catalyzed a heated reaction from the group:

'A muggle!'

'How did a muggle get through our wards!?'

'This isn't a place for a muggle!'

In the end, all Emma could do was sigh at the weird situation she found herself in.

AN: Hello guys! Erm.. I'm new to this. I'm not good at writing, but I want to make it work. Tell me what you think :D


End file.
